


Goodnight Moon

by kathasaurus_rex



Series: Baby Loki [7]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Hawk-Bear, M/M, Science Bros, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), science dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathasaurus_rex/pseuds/kathasaurus_rex
Summary: Loki is going to be homeschooled, but he still needs to interact with other children. That's where Story and Play Hour comes in.





	Goodnight Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I've got 6 half finished stories written for this series, and I'm not joking. This is the first one I've been able to even attempt to finish. Please send me prompts! You can find me on Tumblr @kath-uh-rinn
> 
> UPDATE (1/13/19): Minor edits and revisions made.

“Homeschooling?” Bucky questioned, fork halfway to his mouth. “Why can’t he go to regular school like everyone else?”

“Because he’s not a regular kid. He’s _my_ kid, and I don’t trust other kids to not hurt him.” Tony replied easily.

Loki had already had his school situation explained to him by his Daddy and Papa, and he was perfectly content to spend his days learning and growing surrounded by his family. He glanced at his Uncle Bucky before returning to his pasta, separating the spinach and tomato into a separate pile, to be eaten last.

“But… Tony, he needs to socialize with kids his age - people who _aren’t_ family. How is he going to grow otherwise?” Natasha asked.

Bruce cleared his throat. “He will have certain activities set up weekly for outside the tower. We already got him into a Story and Play Hour at the library every Thursday at five - Peter will be accompanying him.”

Natasha hummed at that. “Are you excited about your story hour, Loki?”

“I guess so.” Loki shrugged. “At least Peter will be there with me. I love Peter.”

“We all know you love Peter, bubba,” Steve said.

“Can we be all done talkin’ about school now, please?” Loki asked softly.

Tony smiled and moved his arm around his son’s slim shoulders. “Of course, squirt. What do you want to talk about?”

 

///

 

“Papa, what if they don’t like me?”

It was Thursday, and Peter was on his way to pick up Loki for Story and Play Hour. Loki was nervous - he didn’t have too much experience with other kids, and he was thinking back to what his Daddy had said: _“I don’t trust other kids to not hurt him.”_

“If they don’t like you, then they’re silly, because you’re wonderful,” Bruce replied. He was brushing through Loki’s dark, messy hair. “And don’t worry, because Peter will be there with you the whole time.”

Loki sighed. “Okay, Papa.”

A few moments later, once Loki had finished getting dressed in a pair of yellow dungarees and a purple Hawkeye t-shirt, Bruce having finished tying up his converse, Peter arrived.

“Hey bub,” Peter said, leaning down to hug him close. “Hey Pops, would it be okay if I stayed over tonight?”

Bruce smiled. “Of course, Pete. You’re always welcome.”

“Awesome, thanks.” Peter smiled and stood slowly, ignoring the aches in his joints. “Loki, are you ready to go?”

“Yup!” Loki said, taking Peter’s hand. “Bye, Papa!”

“Bye, bug! Have fun! Pete, keep me updated, yeah?” Bruce said.

“Of course. We’ll see you later.”

 

///

 

Loki liked being outside. It was early September, and breezy, and he could tilt his head back to look at the metallic skyscrapers. The library looked nothing like the surrounding buildings. It was red bricks, stout, with two lion statues in front. Loki _loved_ them.

“Now remember, for safety, you’re Henry Banner here, okay?” Peter said.

“I remember,” Loki replied. He looked at the doors, starting to feel something in the pit of his stomach. “Can we go in now, please?”

“Yeah!” Peter opened one of the doors so they could slip inside.

The Story and Play Hour was taking place in the back corner of the building, in the Children’s Room. The room was decorated with fake flowers, and multi-colored mesh over the lights. There were even fairy lights hung up in the window seat. There weren’t too many children there, but Loki still hid behind Peter’s legs.

“Hello!” the only adult, a woman, said to Peter with a large smile. “Are you here for Story and Play?”

Peter smiled back at her easily. “Yes! This is my little brother, Henry Banner.” He motioned to the little boy hiding behind him. “Would it be possible for me to stay in the room while this is going on? Henry gets nervous easily.”

“Oh, of course! I’m Miss Susan.” She kneeled down to Loki’s level. “Hello, Henry. Would you like to come read a book with me, and the other children?”

Loki poked his head out and looked her up and down. “Okay,” he said. “Peter, can I have my Hawk-Bear?”

“Sure, bub.” Peter pulled the worn bear from his backpack, and handed it to the boy, ruffling his hair before pulling his hand away.

Loki then took Miss Susan’s hand, and let himself be walked over to where the carpet squares were spread out. She helped him find the one that said “Henry” on the label, and Loki folded himself up to fit on the square, holding on tight to his bear.

A boy sat down on the square beside him, grinning. “Hi hi!” the boy said happily. “I’m Arthur! What’s your name?”

Loki shook like a leaf, nervous. “Henry,” he said slowly.

“Do you wanna be friends?” Arthur asked, tilting his head to the side. His eyes were large and brown, and he blinked a few times.

“Okay… your eyes are real pretty!” Loki said, finally starting to open up. He blushed a bit, afraid of what his new friend’s reaction might be.

“Oh! Thank you!” Arthur said happily.

“Alright, little ones, are you ready to start?” Miss Susan asked, sitting down on the rocking chair. “What book do we start with?”

“ _Goodnight Moon_!” the children said in reply.

“That’s right! Here we go!”

 

///

 

When the hour was up, Loki did _not_ want to leave. He pouted after saying goodbye to Arthur and Arthur’s Mommy, and also Miss Susan.

“I get to come back next week, right?” Loki asked Peter.

“Yeah, bub, I’ll bring you back next week.” Peter took Loki’s hand and they started down the street.

Bruce and Tony were waiting impatiently in the kitchen, laying out everything for dinner. When the elevator pinged, they could hear Loki’s excited chatter.

“Daddy! Papa!” Loki squealed, running at them, being caught in a tight hug.

“How was your Story Hour?” Tony asked.

“It was so _cool_ , Daddy! I made a friend and his name is _Arthur_ and he has a pet mouse named Mortimer, and his eyes are so pretty! And Miss Susan read us _three books_ and then we got to dress up and make out own stories!” He rubbed his cheek against Bruce’s shoulder. “It was the _best_. I can’t wait for next week.”

“Thanks again for taking him, Pete,” Bruce said.

“It was no problem. He’s the best little brother in the whole darn world.” Peter grinned. “I’m gonna go take a shower and get ready for dinner.”

“Okay, kiddo,” Tony said. He picked Loki up and set him on the counter, working to untie his shoes, tugging them off. “Go put these away in your room, and you can help me make smoothies, okay?”

Loki wiggled himself off the counter and ran towards his bedroom, squealing happily.


End file.
